barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Kylie Morgan
Kylie Morgan is a character in Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2. She competes with Merliah in a surfing competition, and becomes jealous and irritated when Merliah gets all the attention, even after she gets 1st place and Merliah gets 2nd place. Kylie is transformed into a mermaid when Eris's henchman (a rainbow fish named Alistair) tricks her into take Merliah's magic necklace and free Eris from her whirlpool. In the end, she becomes friends with Merliah, and helps her save the ocean. Physical appearance General Kylie is an Australian teenager with a tan complexion. She has long brown hair and hazel eyes. Kylie wears her hair braided, with purple bands, for the whole movie and small, purple earrings. Swimsuits In the Malibu surfing competition, she wears a green-and-purple bikini top and matching shorts. In Australia, she wears a purple bikini top and matching shorts. As a Mermaid When being transformed into a mermaid, she wears a purple bodice with a strap on her left shoulder, and a violet flower on the right. Her violet-and-pink tail has a flower identical to the one on her bodice, but on the left side of her waist. Personality Kylie is jealous of Merliah and snubs Merliah and her friends, even if they are nice to her. This was because of her defensive and catty attitude at the beginning of the movie. At the end, she becomes Merliah's friend and wins at 1st place in the World Surfing Championship, as Merliah permitted her to win after discovering that she was able to make Merilia. But after that, Kylie decided to share the prize with Merliah. Kylie starts to change after she is saved by Merliah and Snouts from Eris' whirlpool. Gallery Trivia *Her behavior with Merliah is similar to Delancy from Barbie: Princess Charm School. *In the movie merchandise, the mermaid doll of Kylie is named as "The Australian Ambassador". *In an official still, it is shown that Kylie (as a mermaid) and The Ambassadors are watching Merliah as she becomes a mermaid, but at that time, Kylie is a human and can't breath until Merliah returns her the necklace. *Kylie is the third antagonist to reform. The first is Jacqueline from Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale, the second is Raquelle in Barbie: A Fairy Secret,'' and the fourth is Gwyllion from ''Barbie: Mariposa & the Fairy Princess. * Kylie's name is a mix of Kayla and Xylie's name, the two other mermaids who helped Merliah save her mother in Barbie a mermaid tale. Quotes *''"Mind if I drop in?"'' *''"I will see about that"'' *''"Beat that!"'' *''"Le' me show you how it's done!"'' *''"Oh, sorry, did I get you? My bad"'' *''"In your dreams!"'' *''"Say good bye to first place Merliah Summers" *"Whooo! Hahah! Oh right!"'' *''"Merliah! Wait up, you got something on your back... Oh wait, that's just my footprints cos' I stomped all over ya."'' *''"If you qualify".'' *''"Wow! I can't believe I won the first place! Me! Kylie! The winner!"'' *''Wait! ehh... Mr. Fish, what did you say?"'' *''"I can breathe underwater and I have a tail. How is it possible?"'' *''"Merliah! Is that you?"'' *''"Then I am going with you"'' *''"I'll drive, you navigate".'' *''"Pleased to meet you, talking, pink, sparkly dolphin creature."'' *''This is all my fault, I am Kylie, the one who stole Merliah's necklace. Blame me"'' *(Merliah: "Ahh! Kylie! You are a genius") "Merliah, that was a joke". *''"Merliah, come on. I don't even wanna think about the invitational. It wouldn't be right." '' *''"Miss Majors! Miss Majors! I wanted to introduce myself, ah... Kylie Morgan. I won the last heat, you know me, not Merliah, me"'' *''"What? Since when does the Queen of the Waves give up? Climb!"'' *''"I wish to become a mermaid." '' *''"My element? I'm a surfer... the ocean is my life!" '' See Also Category:Mermaids Category:Reformed Characters Category:Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:Surfers Category:Deuteragonists